ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cimeh Jiktho
left|800px »Du bist ein herzloses Monster« I= Einleitung thumb|right »Willst du das wirklich tun?« »Warum nicht?« »Du verdankst mir deine Freiheit. Alles was du bist, bist du durch mich. Alles was du kannst. Alles was du weißt. Alles was du willst, hast du durch mich erreicht, Cimeh! Du gehörst mir, du brauchst mich. Damals als ich dich aus diesem Drecksloch holte und dir dein Leben zurück gab... dich zu einer richtigen Frau machte... dir zeigte, dass die Welt nicht nur Schmerz, sondern auch Freude bereit hält. Denke daran Cimeh!« »Hm... stimmt...« »Na siehst du!« »Dann... sollte ich wohl danke sagen?« »Das wäre wohl angebrachter, als eine Waffe auf mich zu richten, Kleines...« Er lachte trocken auf, als sei dies alles nur ein Scherz. Ein Schuss. Das Geräusch eines Schädels der sich durch die Wucht des Aufpralls von Kugel und Knochen spaltete. Der Tonus als hätte man einen nassen Lappen auf den Boden geworfen. Dann ein dumpfer Aufprall, das Schnappen eines Magazins. Leere Patronen die zu Boden klirrten. »Danke, denke ich.« |-| II= Aktuelles Phönix aus der Asche. Zu Geld gekommen. Gekleidet in feinsten Zwirn, kehrt die Diva auf die Bühne zurück. |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Cimeh/ Blue/ Yenn-- --Rasse:Miqo'te/Mondstreuner-- --Alter:22Jahre-- --Größe: 160cm-- Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Zierlich und doch mit den nötigen weiblichen Kurven versehen. Blasse, sahneweiße Haut. Wie reine Milch. Makellos im Gesicht, bis auf einen winzigen Schönheitsfleck auf der Wange. Aber der Rest ihres Körpers... Wer einen Blick auf ihren Leib werfen darf, wird mit einem schieren Mienenfeld belohnt. Narben in den unterschiedlichsten Varianten. Rundlich, länglich. Tief, oberflächlich. Flächig und klein. Fast als sei sie ein besonders hübsches, kaputtes, entstelltes Kunstwerk. Ob sie sich der Male schämt? Bei Menphina! Natürlich nicht. Sie trägt sie wie Trophäen. Zeigt sie herum als seien es alte Kriegsverletzungen. Und vielleicht sind sie es auch? Zeichen eines ganz persönlichen, eigenen Krieges. Ihr Haar ist Rabenschwarz, wie das Gefieder der Unglücksboten. Hin und wieder sieht man sie mit anderen Nuancen einher stolzieren. Variabel, wie die Kleidung. Und der Name. Cimeh, Blue, Yenn. Oder ist es vielleicht nicht einmal die Selbe? Die Iriden sind emotionslose Juwelen in blassem Eis. Kühl mustern sie ihre Umgebung, selbst wenn das Antlitz lächelt, so lächeln diese Augen nur sehr selten. Wer genau hinschaut, mag hin und wieder Schmerz in ihnen sehen. Trotz. Wut. Hass und nur sehr, sehr wenige, besondere Geschöpfe genießen den Anblick von Zuneigung in Ihnen. |-| IV= Beziehungen ♛ Seele ❤ Herz ღ Begehr ★Freund ♦Gesehen ☠ Lästig ---- F a m i l i e Verrottet. Eure Körper sind nur noch Asche und Wind. Erde und Regen. Verwelkt. Vorbei. Und euer Name ist mit euch gegangen. Jiktho. Zumindest dieser Teil des Clans ist nur noch eines: Geschichte. Still, still, still... weils Kindlein schlafen will...☠ F r e u n d e Was ist Freundschaft? Was ist Liebe? Dunkle Worte aus tiefen, verderbten Gedanken. Nichts und alles. Ich rede nicht über diese Dinge. Still und tot. Tot und still. B e k a n n t e & K a m e r a d e n Noir❤?ღ★?- Dafür gibt es keine Worte. Nur das Schweigen. Nur die Stille. Wenn du wüsstest... aber ich denke du weißt es vielleicht längst. Aroღ★?- Zu gut. Zu nett. Zu lieb. Zu unschuldig. Zu gleich. Zu anders. Zu verwirrend. Zu vertrauenselig. Zu weich. Zu hart. Zu weit weg. Zu da. Das bist du. Nehri★?ღ- Schäflein. Schäflein auf der Weide. Ich bin der Wolf, der dich betrachtet. Der dich mustert und sich überlegt, ob er dich einfach in Frieden lässt, weil dein Anblick mich so erfreut. Wäre zu schade drum. Reinheit findet sich zu selten. N e m e s i s Dunkler Prinz♦ღ?-Vielleicht. Ich möchte mehr sehen von dir. Mehr hören. Ertasten. Vielleicht darf ich es ja. Irgendwann. Vielleicht. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. G e s e h e n Noreana- Sein. Steinewerferin. Glassprengerin. Tanzendes Gelächter auf dem Vulkan. Azihღ?- Scharf und salzig. Ich mag die Mischung, leider bin ich wohl nicht dein Typ, kleiner Mistkerl. Du Fuchs. Du dreckiger Gänsedieb. Warum sieht man dich nicht mehr? Caliban♦- Ob du wohl den Weg zu mir finden wirst? Ich würde mich freuen. Es winkt eine äußerst interessante Geschäftsbeziehung, aus der wir beide profitieren könnten~ H a s s Heaven☠♛?- Ich verstehe dich nicht. Und ich werde dich wohl niemals verstehen. Du bist ein Kind mit einem Streichholz. Du weißt nicht, was du damit tun sollst. Weißt nicht dass die Flamme dich verzehren wird, sobald du zu intensiv damit spielst. Und ich? Werde ich zusehen, oder die Hand sein, die das Streichholz zum Zunder führt? Zღ?☠- Blut über nackte Haut. Klingen in dein Fleisch. Das Ende wird erst der Anfang sein. Flammend werd ich nahen. Und flammend wirst du enden. Brenne, Baby! Brenne! Cimeh☠☠☠- Zerstörtes Kind. Lügnerin. Monster. Herzloses Miststück. Du wirst nicht aufhören, bis es vorbei ist? Tanzend unter gehen. Lachend in die Kreissäge. Schreiend weinend lachend sterben! Dann tu es doch endlich. Aber du hast Angst. Feiges Luder! E r i n n e r u n g Bittersüße Träume, gemacht aus Klauen und Messern. Aus Fäusten und Schuhen. Aus Armen und Beinen und Schwänzen. Ruhet in Frieden. Ihr wart meine Lehrmeister. |-| V= Gallerie Bilder halt ffxiv_05122018_163516.jpg |-| OOC= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe -verwendeter Schriftfont Signarita Zhai -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te